ST LUKE’S-ROOSEVELT HOSPITAL CENTER PROGRAM/ICAHN SCHOOL OF MEDICINE AT MOUNT SINAI
St. Luke’s-Roosevelt Hospital Center and Beth Israel Medical Center Residency Program in Anatomic and Clinical Pathology 1111 Amsterdam AveNew York, NY 10025 New York, NY 10025 Sponsoring Institution: [ 359503 ] Icahn School of Medicine at Mount Sinai Phone: (212) 523-7242 Fax:(212) 523-6394 Website: https://icahn.mssm.edu/education/residencies-fellowships/list/mssl-msw-pathology-residency ACGME Program Code: 3003521398 Residency Program in Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Margaret S Brandwein-Weber, MD Mark T. Friedman, DO DEPARTMENT CHAIR'' ' ' PROGRAM DIRECTOR '' ' Nebras Zeizafoun, MD Mildred Diaz, MSOL '''ASSOCIATE PROGRAM DIRECTOR ' '''PROGRAM COORDINATOR Program Description The St. Luke's-Roosevelt Hospital Center (SLRHC), in collaboration with Beth Israel Medical Center (BIMC) and in affiliation with Mount Sinai Hospital/Icahn School of Medicine at Mount Sinai, offers a concentrated program, which provides training in clinically-oriented diagnostic Anatomic and Clinical Pathology. Attending staff are faculty members of the Icahn School of Medicine at Mount Sinai at which residents have access to many of the facilities. The department interacts closely with clinical departments through a variety of inter-departmental conferences and rounds. The curriculum of the residency program is oriented toward integrated human pathology, with the faculty working as a closely-knit group of general pathologists, each with a special field of expertise. The core curriculum consists of supervised training with emphasis on increasing resident responsibility in autopsy and surgical pathology, cytology, cytogenetics, hematopathology, clinical chemistry, serology, microbiology and blood banking/transfusion medicine. Specialized training is offered in laboratory management and computer applications. Anatomic Pathology Organization The anatomic pathology training lasts 24 months (minimum 18), in rotations of 1 to 3 months each Surgical pathology: 1-4 month rotations (each resident has rotations at all three sites: SLH, RH, and BIMC) Autopsy pathology: Throughout the surgical pathology rotations Cytology: 2 months (RH), (lectures and correlation, throughout AP rotations) Fine needle aspiration: 1 month (PACC) Forensic pathology: 1 month (Office of the New York City Medical Examiner) Molecular pathology: '''1 month ' '''Immunopathology:' Throughout AP rotations Electron microscopy: Throughout AP rotations (3 day introductory rotation at BIMC) Neuropathology: Throughout AP rotations (as well as an elective month) Electives: 1 month rotations (total of 2 months: Neuropath, Bone Path, Liver Path, other - as organized) Surgical Pathology Approximately 70,000 cases are examined each year in state-of-the-art facilities at the St. Luke’s-Roosevelt Hospital Center and Beth Israel Medical Center. These cases cover a wide variety of disease processes, and range from routine to complex and unusual disease entities. Over the course of training, the resident will develop into an independent diagnostician through a combination of ‘hands-on’ experience and formal study. Under the guidance of an attending pathologist, the resident examines, describes, and sections surgical pathology specimens. Initially, the attending pathologist provides detailed instruction, but as training progresses, the resident will independently evaluate specimens and present a plan to the attending pathologist. For some specimens, this will be relatively simple and routine; for others it will be detailed and uniquely tailored to the specimen. Following preparation of the microscopic slides by the histology laboratory, the resident examines them independently prior to reviewing them with the attending pathologist. At the outset of training, the emphasis is on differentiating normal from abnormal and making distinctions among a wide variety of disease processes. As the residents become more experienced, they take an increasingly active and independent role in the planning, ordering, and interpreting of diagnostic studies such as histochemical, immunohistochemical, electron microscopic, and molecular diagnostic analyses. The process stresses that the evaluation of a given specimen extends well beyond the diagnosis itself to include details that will help to determine patient management and define prognosis. Clinical Pathology Goals The goal of training in clinical pathology, which lasts a minimum of 18 months, is to provide the residents with the case material, practical experience, formal instruction, and guidance to develop into a pathologist capable of handling all aspects of the modern practice of clinical pathology. There is an emphasis on diagnostic competence, research, evaluation of evolving medical knowledge and new procedures, management and quality assurance issues, and effective communication with clinicians and other members of the healthcare community. While direct patient contact is limited, the program is committed to developing clinical pathologists who recognize and appreciate their role as part of the clinical team in the provision and advancement of patient-focused care. It is the intent of the program that this should occur in an environment based on the acquisition of progressive knowledge, superior diagnostic competence, clinical acumen, and professional responsibility. The rotation schedule requires a minimum duration in each of the four major specialties (blood bank/transfusion medicine, clinical chemistry hematopathology/hematology, and microbiology), with additional rotations dedicated to cytogenetics, laboratory management/ informatics, and molecular pathology. Rotations Hematopathology: 5-6 months Microbiology: 4 months Chemical Pathology: 3 months Blood Bank/Transfusion Medicine: 3 months Cytogenetics: 1 month Laboratory Management/Informatic: 1 month Molecular Pathology: 1 month Elective: 2 months Category:Residency Category:New York